Rupa Shaw
Rupa Shaw (née Kalsi) is a main character in QIA. She is an Agent of the London Field Team and a former Detective Chief Inspector for the London Metropolitan Police. Biography Career with the Met Police Past Cases Rupa has had a prolific career with the Met, notably including cases such as the Banks case and other cases against Owen Roark, Martine Landy, the O'Callaghans and Cynthia Gladstone. ("Resistance") Kearney Case Though it was just a simple abduction case at first, Rupa was in charge of investigating Patrick Kearney when he took Ethan Taylor at gunpoint from the Princess Grace Hospital in January 2020, due to the overtime pay. She pursued a lead to Hammersmith Grove, where she spoke with Sarah Cunnington but got no further, at first. However, just as she was leaving she heard a gunshot, then witnessed Kearney fleeing the scene. After pursuing him, she was able to take him into custody, and then returned to Sarah's flat to again talk to Sarah and Hafiz, after seeing the corpse of Drew Glenn ("Tom"). After several intense interviews with both Sarah and Hafiz, Rupa let them go, although she seemed quite shaken up - possibly due to Kearney having been murdered by an unseen assassin while in his cell ("Luxembourg"). Investigation into the London Hub It later transpired that Superintendent Kevin Powell had ordered Sergeant Talia Stewart to remove evidence from the Kearney case file. Rupa suspected this was due to Powell being paid off by someone. Together with Talia and her colleague, DI Greg Hoskins, Rupa therefore began a new, off-the-books investigation into the case, starting by surveilling Beale's, and then by sending in Hoskins undercover as a journalist. After Hoskins was present during the London Hub's lockdown, Rupa decided to get a small force together of officers she trusted, and to go in. ("Resistance") Together, they raided the Hub and confiscated all computer equipment. During the raid, Rupa saw the Hub Chamber, but was not told what it was or its purpose. She also met with Director Brent Hall, who offered her a job, although she refused. ("Walker") After the raid, Rupa was called into Powell's office, where she was told that the QIA was an elite counterterrorism agency that operated above the law, and was ordered to cease all investigations into the matter. Frustrated at this, she instead decided to come at the case from a different angle, and began a fresh hunt for the missing Kate Lewis, girlfriend of Ethan Taylor. ("Hafiz") After realising there were no leads on Lewis, Rupa instead turned the focus of her investigation onto Sarah Cunnington, the only other person directly involved in the Kearney case. During the course of this new line of enquiry, Rupa questioned Cunnington's old boss, Sean Herron, where she learned about Sarah's blackouts. She then interviewed Alison Coran, and finally went to see Eleanor Darby, whom she told her theory that Sarah had killed him by blacking out while driving them both during their trip to Berlin. However, in a strange twist, later that night Kate Lewis turned up, breaking into Rupa and Damien's flat, for reasons as yet unknown. ("Misdirection") Kate took Rupa in the back of a van to Dryburn Moor in Northumberland, where there is a secret Hub. Kate used this to take Rupa to Luxembourg in 1973, proving to her both the existence of time-travel, and that Sarah is capable of doing so as well. ("Reclamation") Career with the QIA Recruitment Following her Jump to Luxembourg, Kate told Rupa that Hall wanted to recruit her. While she resisted this at first, after Powell fired her (citing the illegal search of the London Hub), she eventually agreed and joined the QIA on 27th February 2020. Rupa became an Agent with the London Field Team, where she took over tactical duties from Enora Gallou, with the cover story of being on protection detail for antiques at Beale's. ("Rupa") Rupa soon clashed with her superior, Captain Hafiz, especially over their different approaches to dealing with fugitive Sarah Cunnington. In spite of their constant disagreements, Rupa saved Hafiz's life during the Prague mission. This didn't stop her from informing Hall that Hafiz had let Sarah go - again - during the Toledo mission ("Sides", "Rupa"). Rupa later interrogated Tereza Porizkova, who had been arrested during the Prague mission, leading to intelligence that would form the basis of the Rome mission ("Fugitive"). 1645 During the Bury part of the Marcos mission in the year 1645, Rupa was captured by townspeople, who took her dark skin to be a sign that she was a witch ("Unnatural"). She was interrogated, tortured and degraded under orders of Matthew Hopkins, and eventually sentenced to hanging by Judge John Godbolt. However, thanks to the efforts of her colleagues, both she and Marcos were eventually freed from the gallows. ("Witchfinder") Sarah's Trial Rupa was appointed as the prosecutor in Sarah's trial, following her arrest, where she gave scathing arguments against the defendant, ultimately getting her convicted on the quantum terrorism charge ("Justice"). Afterwards, Hafiz - desperate to prove Hall's guilt and Sarah's innocence - asked for a truce, and a favour, on the understanding that if she was wrong, Hafiz would probably end up in the Void as well as Sarah. Rupa agreed, and called in a favour from former colleagues Talia Stewart and Greg Hoskins, who temporarily detained Sarah's prisoner transport van. After learning that Hafiz had been right all along, and that Hall was guilty, Rupa arrested the Director herself. Upon Sarah's return to the Hub, after she had been exonerated by Erik Draper, Rupa conceded that Sarah had been pardoned, bringing her pursuit of her to an end. ("Hall") Wedding and Honeymoon On the day before her wedding to fiancé Damien Shaw, Rupa was abducted by Reclaimers Sachin Gosrani and Thomas May, who sought to exchange her for London Hub prisoner Tereza Porizkova. The exchange was set to take place in a remote field near Canterbury, but her captors' plot was foiled by Tom and Hafiz. The Reclaimers were arrested and Rupa made it to her wedding in time. ("Lampeter") Four days later, while on honeymoon with Damien in Malta, Brent Hall approached Rupa to offer her a job working for him. Rupa instead contacted her colleagues back in London and the Field Team arrived with the intention of arresting him. However, Hall had anticipated this and had had Miranda take Damien hostage, which he used to bargain for his safe leave. ("Malta") Personal Life Rupa is married to Damien Shaw as of 21st June 2020 ("Lampeter"). Relationships Sarah Cunnington Rupa is vehemently determined to find and arrest Sarah for the charges against her ("Sides", "Rupa"). However, her feelings about her began to soften, and she even suggested to Hall that Sarah could be innocent, until Hall revealed that she had unlawfully broken Jack Harringer out of the Void. ("Northolt") During Sarah's trial, Hall appointed Rupa as the prosecutor, a role in which she performed doggedly, eventually securing a conviction on the fourth count of the charges Sarah was charged with, that of quantum terrorism ("Justice"). After Hall was proven guilty and Sarah was pardoned of all crimes, however, Rupa acknowledged her exoneration, bringing her pursuit of her to an end ("Hall", "Change"). Tasneem Hafiz Rupa and Hafiz have a very antagonistic relationship, in spite of Hafiz being her superior, due mainly to Hafiz's continued efforts to defend and protect Sarah ("Sides"). Brent Hall Rupa was extremely suspicious of Hall, and soon realised that he had her boss, Kevin Powell, in his pocket ("Misdirection"). However, since joining the QIA, she seems to be on much better terms with the Director ("Sides"). However, after learning that Hall was guilty of sending Marcus Anderson to kill fellow agent Tom Burt, she arrested the Director herself, in spite of him protesting that he had been framed ("Hall"). Damien Shaw Rupa and Damien are engaged, with their wedding set for June 2020 ("Tom"). Kevin Powell Even as Rupa's former superior, Kevin was someone she vilified, suspecting he was in Brent Hall's pocket. This was further proven when Powell conveniently fired her just at the same time as Hall had decided he wanted to recruit her. The two did not part amicably. ("Rupa") Appearances Season One (as a guest star) Season Two (as a Starring cast member) 1Credit only Trivia Rupa smokes ("Tom"). She has a mole underneath her left breast ("Witchfinder"). When she and Damien fight, Rupa often makes paella. ("Rupa") Rupa owns a cat called Wilbur ("Academy", "Lampeter"). She drives a blue Twingo ("Lampeter"). Rupa Kalsi is portrayed by Nisha Patel for photographic performances. Category:Characters